LoveLoss,Agony
by shatine
Summary: What happend if someone you loved got hurt! What happned if you were the only person who caould save her! Waht would you do! This is serena and darien fanfic !


At that last minute i could hear a car pull up. I opened my eyes weakly and there he stood, darien, not aware of anything that goes on. I saw him walk up the steps and then i passed out. "Serena, im back"!, yelled darein. "Serena"? He put the gorcrys down and noticed that the balcony door was flung open. He noticed a blond starnd of hair dregend in rain but with crimson blood mixed in it He beagn to panic and dashed over to serena's side. He stared in horor and in shock. The girl that he alwasy used to tease , the girl that he stared to fall in love with as the acident happened, the one who he promised everything would be ok was laying the on ground. "Serena, he began to say in a panic, Serena, kido, come on meatball head wake up" Why did you do this he thought for a second. I told you not to! Why!? Wetness beagn to swell up in his eyes.Andy walked through at that very minute, thankfully. "Andy call 911 right now, it's serena she is bascially bleeding to death" "Wha_what", resoned andy. "Ughh dareien the.... perosn wants to know her name"!?he started to freak as well "Damnt i forgot her last name ughh....Serena...Shields!Use my name!Why am i using my last name he thought. "Serena Shileds" he said to the attendent in a panic. "Serena, come on wake up, you cant leave me alone. He baegan to whipe her blood away from her haed. "Darein. she said in a mubble, I hear sirens. Am i dead?" "Serena there gunna be on there way, hold a little bit longer"! This time he was crying and histercally. "Such beautiful blue eyes, she whisperd, if only..i could of told you..i loved you. She collapsed in his arms. "Serena, he whippeed, Serena, Serena, Sailor Moon, serentiy. I rember now how much we were in love. Back...on the moon kingdom. Serenity...MEATBALL HEAD!!!!!!!!!! he yelled in agony, loss ,love,hate and fear. The men came and picked her up put her on a stercher ever so genatly. He looked there at his new lover and screamed her name over and over again. The paramedics tried to calm him down but nothing would work. Alll the man could ever ask for was that she was safe, that he could share her pain, that's all.Andy stood there and watched horrifed. I shouldnt of left her alone. How stupid was I. She was sick, i should of know better.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 6:00 when we got to the hospital. Thanfully we got her there just in tme. There was a young man in the wating room, his a hair a mess and sweat dripping down his face. Frustration and loss was in his eyes. It was Darien. He sat there and sat there hoping everything was going was going to ok. Suddenly a young nurse came out. Oh god please let her be ok, he thought. "Darien Shileds", said the nurse with fear in her eyes. "Yes, i guleped. "The girl has lost a lot of...blood, but she will make a good slow recovery' she said happily. 'Thank you god, thank you he chanted in his head. He walked over to her bed and genatly stroed her forhead. He looked at her in sadness and in fear. He just looked at her, knowing that she couldn't hear him because of the coma she ws in. She would be awake in two to three days at the earlist and in very suvire pain. She suffered a concusuion along with her head being craked open in a coma. Darein acidnetly a tear slip dawn his cheeck. It was so slinet all he could was her staedy heartbeat on the moniter. Beep, beep was all he heard. But he wnated to hear more, he wanted to hear her voice, her whispear her lips upon his. He rembered his pat but would she when she woke up. Would hs e rember him at all or anything about her name.He was so scared that he would lose her. Her hand twitced a littel and darein's grasp upon her hand became heavier. A small sigh was heard of the girls bed. Her eyes tried to open but it was just so heavy. She barely opened her eyes and it was a bit of a blur. She a man and could just barely make out that he had balck hair. He heard a singal whispear off her small lips,"Darein". The girl closed her eyes and fell backwods into her soft fluffy pillowe with a sigh and fell back into her. Her hair lay acroos her face. The poor girl sit there with her hair all over her face and sweat dripping down her face. Tomarowe woul be valintines day, he got an idea. Quicly he rushed to the store and found a cute littel teddy bear, candy and some roes with get well ballons. "That will be 80$ plaese" said the attedant. "80$, are joking"he gaped. 'This is the Halmark store everything is expensive"said the attendant. "Here" , he asid puttting down his debit card. "Thank you"  
  
The next day the young girl woke up to see vases filled with roes, a littele teddy bear with chocalate and also a get well ballones. There he stood, a young mand with midnight hair ann blue yes there he held a note. He gave he her note and it read will u be my valintie. She looked up and said.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 


End file.
